1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an estimating method for a rotor position of a motor and an estimating device for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, motors are widely used in our daily lives. For example, motors are used in hard disks, air conditioners, cranes, and so on.
A permanent magnet synchronous motor (PMSM) includes a plurality of stators and a rotor. The stators can be fabricated by wires, and are disposed around the rotor. The rotation of the rotor can be controlled by controlling currents applied to the stators.
In a control (or an activation) of the PMSM, it is necessary to first estimate the rotor position of the PMSM, after which the currents can be provided to the stators to rotate the rotor according to the estimated rotor position of the PMSM. If there is a large deviation between the estimated rotor position and an actual rotor position, the rotor may rotate in the wrong rotational direction or control of the PMSM may fail, resulting in operational instability of the PMSM.
Thus, an estimating method for accurately estimating the rotor position of a motor is desired.